Loves Hate
by HannaMinor
Summary: this fic contains the members of Elliot Minor a band . I'll post it in chapters. basically a messed up girl meets someone who will change her life.


Kara's POV

I have never believed in love. I don't have anything against it, I just don't believe in it. I've been out with plenty of guys, none of which I really liked and there was never a second date. For this reason I thought I was destined to spend my life dutifully alone and it didn't bother me.

Dan's POV

'Hello, ummm, i'm Dan Hetherton i'm new here.' I said sheepishly to the woman behind the front desk. She looked up at me through her glasses and nodded.  
'Yes I remember. You're Ed's brother right? Well if I find one of the students we should be able to get you settled in.' she said looking around. 'Ah yes Miss Fox.' a girl stopped as she was walking past.  
'Miss?' she asked looking towards the receptionist.  
'Would you give Mr Hetherton here the tour and find someone to take him to his room?' she glanced at me 'Of course' she said pointing to the door and I followed her out of it. 'Hi, I'm Kara by the way, this is Oldbridge school of music' she paused 'what instruments can you play?' she asked me after walking Into the main hall, which had a large stage at one end.  
'Drums mostly' I said looking at her. She had very long dyed black hair with electric blue highlights, and brown eyes 'Cool, tell you what there is band in...Oh I forget what year they are in...They're 20 but they're looking for a drummer. They've got some great songs. They're called, actually they need to change their name. One of them is my cousin and my best friend is going out with one of them so we might see them while i'm showing you around'she said '20? That's 2 years older than me.' I said 'And? i'm the same age as you and I get on with them fine...you don't need to be shy here...you need to get heard over all the big headed people, and that's hard.' she must have realised that she sounded rude and went Slightly pink. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that.' she went and sat on the stage with her legs over the edge.  
'How many bigheaded people are there here?' I asked 'Quite a lot. Look i'm really sorry, i'm being really unfriendly. I've only just got back here myself and i'm feeling a bit stressed out'  
'Is it really that stressy being here?' I said feeling slightly worried.  
'No it isn't here. I went home for a while because my dad got put back in prison, for the fourth time and my mother has had a breakdown. I've got an four year old brother who doesn't have a clue what's going on and has gone to stay with my older brother,  
who to be honest is thoroughly unsuitable to look after him. He's always busy. I've been having such a hard time at home i'm so glad to be back'  
'Why has your dad gone to prison? What did he do?' I asked 'It's been robberies before but this time it was GBH. he's very violent, he drinks a lot too, its better that he is inside again but my mum doesn't see it like that.' she then smiled and gave a small half hearted laugh 'look at me. Haven't known you longer than 5 minutes and i'm giving you my life story'  
'I don't mind. At least you're not ignoring me'  
'Hmmm well it's not your fault, if you don't mind me asking you why you are so late coming here, I mean its half was through term' she said and patted the stage next to her. I sat down on the stage saying 'Yeah well, I did my A-levels and then I broke my ankle just before coming here.  
They said I wasn't allowed here when I couldn't walk up the stairs very well'  
'Ah yes, there are a lot of stairs here'  
'How long have you been here for'  
'Ummm two years? Yeah cos I left for here after GCSE's. I was never great at normal school. I used to skip it all the time, I needed to go somewhere like here cos I can't get away from it now! Anyway blondie, I need to show you around' she got up again took off her jacket. I stared, she was insanely thin. She must have noticed the look on my face because she said 'Ah, well.' she looked down at herself 'if we're going through confessions. Over the summer with all the problems with mum and dad, I stopped eating, and well...yeah. I lost a lot of weight'  
'Are you eating now'  
'I'm eating more, but it's not a lot. I know it's a problem but its slow getting out of it.  
I'm really glad Alex is here, he's helped more than my brother or the stupid people from social services'  
'I'm more help with what?' a voice came from the door next to the stage and a scruffy brown haired boy came through it.  
'Hey Alex, I was just saying to, sorry what's your name'  
'Dan Hetherton'  
'Oh your Teddy's brother?' she asked 'Yeah how do you know him'  
'He plays bass in my band if we're a member short'  
'Ummm Kara we have a problem.' Alex said to her 'What'  
'Not only have we not got a drummer but our bassist has dropped out of the band too'  
'Oh shit, not good.' she said 'Dan plays drums Alex, that could solve that one'  
'Do you want to join the band if you get on alright' Alex asked me 'Yeah I do, if you're sure.' I replied 'Next practice is this evening, so I'll see you then' Alex went to turn around and walk off but then he stopped 'Teddy wouldn't be looking to join a band'  
'Probably' Kara said 'he isn't in one permanently at the moment'  
'Well if either of you see him can you ask, if he is interested tell him to come along tonight too'  
'No problem' Kara said 'yeah well that's Alex' she said to me 'do you know what room number your in? Then I could get someone to take you up there'  
'Get someone to take me up there? Cant you?' I said searching my pockets for the letter with the details on it 'No, we are separate, boys and girls, you know'  
'Oh right. Umm i'm in room 48 in block 3'  
'Haha, you're in Ali's block. He won't be hard to find...or I could ring him. yeah that would be easier.' she took her phone out of the pocket of the jeans that were hanging off of her thin profile, and dialled in a number. "Oh great'' I thought ''she's trying to shove me off on someone else'  
'hey Ali, its Kara, no Kara' she said 'I've got Ed Hetherton's brother here, he's new and in a room in your block so could you com down at some point and show him up?' she was silent while he answered 'ok well call me when your ready, bye'  
'ok he said he'll take you up later, after he's finished some coursework, id better get on showing you around!' she smiled, the first time I saw her smile properly. It lit up the room, making me smile too.  
It was a nice day, and I spent it in the company of a girl who made me feel happy and at home. It was about three in the afternoon and we were sitting on the field, laughing as Kara told me about the band. However that was also the point that I met Sapphire,  
Ellice and Chloe.  
'Oh hello Kara' Ellice said scathingly, throwing back her long bleached blond hair 'I see your back then' said Chloe 'Mores the pity' Ellice said and they giggled 'Who's the hottie then Kar' Said Sapphire throwing her own natural blond hair back the way that Ellice did.  
'Dan' Said Kara looking down at the ground 'Dan, well hello.' Sapphire said glancing back at Kara 'why you so skinny now,  
problem child? What's wrong with your family eh? You're all going down hill, even your potty old grandfather. I heard he's been diagnosed with cancer'  
'yeah well that's none of your business' she stood up and looked at me 'come on Dan I don't wanna hear this' I stood up too and followed her.


End file.
